Life Saving Surprises
by PeskyPixiee
Summary: After a confusing conversation with Cat, Beck discovers that she's on the edge- literally. Can he save her before it's too late?


**YAYYYYY! I actuallly went through with something that I promised I would! And it's about, pardon my french, EFFING (:O) time! Fwoof. I suck. So bad. Sigh... anywho, this is a story that just popped into my head the other day after a benchmark, and... well, voila! Let's get onto the story, shall we...? The official EDITED version. Not like the original suckish one... just like I said I would. ^.^ Okay, sorry. F'real now. I'm just so dang proud...**

**DISCLAIMER: Seriously, how many of these things do you people need?... Victorious? No. Just... just no. **

Cat's always been on edge. Always. Just not literally, like she is now.

"She won't do it, she can't do it."

A tear rolled down Beck's chiseled features as he thought back to that conversation they'd had, just a little over an hour ago. It had seemed normal... well, normal for Cat. He sees it now, if only he'd been able to read between the lines. Those little dark spots, where she spaced and said something totally aphotic, totally un-Cat. He wondered where her mind went.

Now he understood. She was silently crying for help that no one knew she actually needed. Jerks at HA said it sarcastically, of course, but no one truly understood that she really did need help; someone to just lover her. Beck included.

He ran a shaky hand through his infamous dark hair and glanced at her; her bright crimson hair, her fluttering eyes, her flawless face to the sky.

"Cat, don't do it." he whispered as if he was attempting telepathy. He tried to think of a plan. The police had already blocked off the perimeter of the building that Cat was standing dangerously close to the edge of. He gazed around, and the building across the street came to his attention.

The gears in his head spun as he shoved through the crowd and ran across the street to the recently abandoned apartment building. He rushed up the staircase- skipping two, sometimes even three steps at a time. It was a god-given miracle he didn't trip and bust his head. Dashing through the door to the roof, he stepped onto the rough, cheap gravel and calculated which of the four edges he should go to.

After a split second decision, he turns on the heel of his combat boot and approaches the edge to his left. There she is, looking down at the accumulated cluster of people below with her hands clasped at her chest. Now, she's actually standing upon the edge.

"Cat!" she looks up at him, and the surprise is clearly evident on her face.

"B... Beck?" The buildings' rooftops are only a few yards apart, so although he has to strain, he hears her voice his name.

"Cat... please. It doesn't have to be like this." he says, racking his brain for more words of comfort. Anything to help her.

"W-what are you doing up there? I'm... I'm afraid you're going to fall." she says.

Although this was clearly no laughing matter, Beck couldn't help but chuckle in his mind a little at the irony of her logic.

"Step down, Cat. Please. We can talk about this. We can work this out." he again tried to reason with her. She just slowly shook her head as she teared up. "Cat... i-if you jump, I jump." Cat's eyes sprung open and her mouth once more gaped a little in bewilderment.

"Think about all of us at Hollywood Arts, Cat. We all care about you so much. Me, Andre, Tori, Robbie... even Jade." Beck cringed a little at the mention of his ex-girlfriend of a month.

"Wh... Why do you care... so much?" she asked softly. Her question came to him unexpectedly. How did he answer that?

"Because, you're my... my friend." he said. Cat just stared down at the sidewalk again as she seemingly pondered something. Then she simply lifted her foot slightly, letting it dangle over the edge as she balanced solely on the other.

"Cat." Beck said sternly. She looked up at him and suddenly wobbled a little as her balance pulsed. She quickly put the other foot back onto the edge, before she further lost her balance.

"Cat, I care so much because I love you!" Beck suddenly blurted out. The truth behind his own words surprised him. The second he admitted it to Cat, he admitted it to himself. She looked up at him, and to his surprise, she didn't look that shocked. He saw a tear run down her cheek.

"Cat, I... I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from, I didn't mean to scare you, I-"

"Beck! I... I love you too." she cut him off softly. He simply looked at her, shocked, as she stepped off of the edge, back onto the roof, and collapsed into a sobbing heap. Where... was all of this coming from? This was all just happening way too fast. He... he noted that he definitely meant what he had just uttered, though it be partially subconscious. Sure, he felt (and acted) differently towards the cute, highly-sensitive drama queen, but he thought that it was simply because of that. _Because _she was just so delicate, innocent, naiive... to every word everyone said.

_'But that's not why...' _Beck thought briefly. And it was true. He was extra-careful and protective of her because... he loved her. And that was that.

As his initial bewilderment wore off, Beck started back inside, increasing in speed until he was once again racing down the stairs , across the street, towards the opposite building... and into a patrol man.

"She's still unstable! No one is going in there until she's away from the edge." the officer stopped him.

"Are you kidding me? She's fine!" Beck shouted. _'She's fine...' _He once again stepped out of the crowd and searched for a way to get to Cat. He peered down the alley next to the building and noticed a fire escape. Cursing his stupidity for not seeing it before, he ducked under the vivid caution tape and ran to it.

Beck climbed atop a dingy dumpster and leaped for the ladder, cathing it and pulling himself up. He quickly climbed it and stepped onto the roof, and there she was; sitting cross-legged and weeping into her hands. Beck went over and kneeled in front of her, touching her knee.

"Cat..."

"Beck!" She threw her arms around his neck, and they just sat there, hugging for a while.

"Cat," Beck eventually said. "I'm _so _sorry. For everything. It'll get better, I promise. Just... please... don't _ever _scare me like that again."

She pulled away from him, grinning with tears in her eyes. "I promise." she said, sticking her pinky out. Beck chuckled before doing the same, and they entangled their shortest fingers, shaking them slightly.

Beck looked up at Cat- she was still grinning- and slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. When they broke apart, she was smiling even bigger, if that were even possible. But all of a sudden, her grin turned into a twisted, sort of childish pout.

"I don't wanna go back down there." Cat said stubbornly.

Beck chuckled. "I'm not gonna lie to you Cat, it'll be tough... but guess who has two thumbs and is going to be with you all the way?" he stuck up both of his thumbs, imitating Andre. "This guy!" And he pointed to himself with a wierd motion of his rotating limbs.

Cat giggled and took his hand, lifting him to his feet. She quickly pecked him on his cheek, and they made their way down. Together.

**Tadaaaaaaaaaaa! I need you to do me a favor. You see that button down there? The one that says review? I need you to click it and type flattering things. **

**Because reviews are very important, you see, because writing is a lot like eating a pizza. It's great when you first get it, and you're all 'om nom nom' and it's hot and everything, but then it gets cold and you're like 'ugh... I no longer feel like eating this pizza. My enthusiasm for it has cooled'. And then you see it lying on the counter the next day and you're like, 'gross, this pizza is old and unoriginal, and I no longer know what to do with it'.**

**Reviews are the microwave of this extended analogy.**

**So keep my pizza delicious and review.**


End file.
